Remember Me?
by Ten-kih Ho-shih
Summary: Seto Kaiba hires a new babysitter for Mokuba, but what happens when she turns out to be more than she appears?
1. Hello, Brother

I DO NOT OWN YU-GI-OH Okay, Read on "Thank you Miss, uh..." Seto Kaiba said ruffling through the many resumes of the potential sitters for Mokuba. "Inoue. I am pleased to inform you that you are one of the top people interviewed. Although, some of the candidates you would be surprised at how unqualified they are. What was your first name again?" " Ren, Kaiba-sama, sir. Thank you very much. I look forward to possibly taking on this job." And with that, she walked out of the room.  
  
Brother, don't you recognize me? You don't remember. We were both too young. You don't remember our name, the name given to us with so much honor. The name taken from you by your stepfather. You remember me not. We were too young when you were taken from me. At least Mokuba-Chan was raised in good hands. May you soon see the resemblance between us.  
  
"Hmmm" Seto thought to himself. That girl seemed strange. Certainly qualified, would most likely get the job, but something about her. Her scarlet, strait, ear length bobbed hair parted the same as his, and her hard set blue eyes modeled his. She had the same sharp nose, and he could never tell what she was thinking. I was almost as if they were related. "Nah" he brushed off the ludicrous thought and sighed, leaning back in his chair now that the interviews were finally over.  
  
Meanwhile, Mokuba played some video game, entranced by the TV's lights, he heard footsteps behind him. He turned around. "Huh?" A sound emerged from his throat. Behind him walked a girl. She looked about his big brothers age. What if? Ha. He giggled at the thought. Seto would rather die than take his eyes away from his work for three seconds. Soon he was rolling around laughing. Seto and what's her name sittin in a tree. Ha ha ha! Suddenly the girl turned around. "Are you all right?" He must look insane like that. "Yes I'm fine ma'am." Said Mokuba, still trying to hold back chuckles." Who are you?" Surprised by this out of the blue question, she still managed to compose an answer. "I'm Ren Mokuba-kun. I have applied to watch you while your brother is out of town." Oh, so she was only an interviewer. Despite the stupidity of it, he had somehow got his hopes up. He longed for his brother to unglue his hands from his laptop, to peel his eyes from the countless papers around him and see the sky. "Whatever, hope you get the job" replied Mokuba. He obviously didn't care. "Thank you" she said, and then left. What was it about her? She was somehow familiar, like a friend he had known in infancy. But that was impossible.  
  
Dear Mokuba, how I wish you remembered me. But no, you even less that your brother. How I long to be home, with my family, instead of far away. But Isis gave me this power to watch over you and your brother and I will use it. You are too tied in with the millennium items for you own good. I cannot untangle the knots, but I can protect you, for all involved will be hurt.  
  
The next morning, Ren woke up to a phone call. It's blaring ring echoed like a siren through her house. She awoke with a groan, fell off her bed, and brought her hand up to rub the aching spot where her head ad hit the hard floor below. Yawning, she stumbled over to the phone, wondering who would be calling at this hour. Lifting up the headpiece with a weary arm, she situated it over her messy hair. "Inoue residence, Ren speaking." She said, ending the sentence in an unsuccessfully stifled yawn. "Hello Ren. This is Seto Kaiba speaking. I have called to inform you that you got the job. I'm going on an extended business trip tomorrow. I hope you can make it to my house by then. Pack your things, and I have an extra room for you. I have given all the necessary money to Mokuba, and you will stay in the mansion for a month, and you will be paid plenty for your efforts. Mokuba has told me he has already met you, and would be content to have you around. I assume you agree with all of this" With another stifled yawn she replied, "Thank you much, Kaiba-sama. I will do my best for Mokuba-kun. You have aided me greatly, I really needed this job" "Believe me, there was no one else as qualified as you, Miss. Inoue- san. The house would have been a mess if any of the blondes I had interviewed earlier had been hired. I put my trust in your hands. Be here this afternoon." Then the buzzing sound of the dial tone filled her ears.  
  
Picking up her suitcase, she arrived at the Kaiba mansion. Her tennis shoes squeaked on the marble floor as she made her way inside. It was grand, but it didn't feel like a home. It was empty, emotionless, and you couldn't feel any love echoing through the rooms that you would normally feel in a house. She was awed by the splendor of the crystal chandelier that tinkled in the breeze flowing through the door. Out of a door, a figure stepped to face her. It was Kaiba. In his normal blue business suit that matched his eyes, he was wearing a smirk plastered in his face. A blue suitcase stood at his side, the kind that you pull along behind you. His brown hair that parted the same as her on his head lay in the usual way, over his eyes and ears, smooth and professional looking, gleamed from the light on the chandelier. In his usually calm, cold voice he spoke. "Welcome Miss. Inoue- san. I do hope you enjoy your stay. Mokuba is usually quite well behaved, but he gets easy sugar highs, so watch out. Apart from that, you shouldn't have much trouble. Goodbye." And with that he stepped out the front door.  
  
Ren shivered as the cold from an air conditioner whipped past her. The large house was empty, and there were no signs of human life. She sighed, and mounted the marble steps, preparing to go search for Mokuba. Mokuba sat in an upstairs room, staring at some computer game. His eyes were almost glazed over. She could tell he needed to get out more. The flashing lights and banging sounds vibrated through the room, making Ren cringe. She cleared her throat to try to announce her presence, but to no avail. The lights were too loud and Mokuba was too focused. She attempted to say, "Excuse me?" But he was still unaware of her presence. Finally, she walked across the room and tapped him on the back. He let out a slight yelp, and jumped, accidentally exiting his game in the process. "Shoot" he muttered under his breath. He then turned around to face her. "Hello, Ren-san! You're here! Were gonna have so much fun!" he said excitedly before jumping out of his chair, grabbing her wrist, and dragging her out of the room, his overgrown black hair shaking as he jumped around in excitement. He then proceeded in dragging her to her room. 


	2. Remember Me

Ren could hardly stifle a gasp as she entered a marvelously decorated room of gold and crimson, blood seeming to stain the sheets and carpet, walls and curtains, with beautiful gold trim lining the doors and corners on the room. A large bed laid in front of her, its elegance so inviting after being woken up early from her much needed slumber. 'No' she ordered her self. No way. She needed to tend to Mokuba, and get to know the house. She sighed, yearning away from the inviting rest that lured her, and squatted to face Mokuba at eye level. "Is there anything I need to know? Do you have an obsession with burning things, or will you flush my pet Gerbil down the toilet?" Mika said with a smirk. Mokuba giggled at his new baby sitter's humor. At least she wouldn't be like Ingrid, the one he had had last year. He Grimaced. This reminded him too much of 'The Sound Of Music' that he had hated, but sat through to make Seto think he had like the movie he picked out for him, when big brother didn't even like the movie himself. He looked at her face.  
  
What was her name? Ren. Somehow it rang a bell. The name he remembered so strongly, from where he did not know. Mokuba's eyes widened. He remembered something, only a millisecond of it. Crimson hair laying over him as her cried, a cold breeze chilling him in a creaky, noisy, drafty building full of screaming children. Kind scarlet and black eyes looked upon him, trying to comfort the wailing child. Then it ended. He remembered nothing. He was trying to contemplate who the person in his memory was, but it was trickling away as he struggled to hold on to it, like he was holding water in his cupped hands. A voice snapped him out of his daydream. "Mokuba, are you okay?" Ren was worried. Mokuba had just zoned out, with out much reason. "Oh I'm fine, sorry, I just remembered something." And with that he pulled her along a tour of the house.  
  
After an hour long trudge through the tremendous mansion, Ren made her way to the closest of the tremendously splendid couches, and sunk into, feeling some of the pounding in her feet ease away. She sighed, and Mokuba looked at her curiously, as if he did not see how she was so tired. Must be a sugar high. She then sat up to see what he wanted. Mokuba looked at her with pleading eyes, but she was not about to break if his request was ludicrous. His blue eyes were the same as her and Kaiba's but softer, not as cold. "What is it Mokuba-san? It better be good after all that." "Oh nothing, I just wanted to play a video game with you." He said innocently, obviously having something up his sleeve, but she was ready to counter any move he made. It was like chess, always be prepared for any possible move. "Okay, but ya know, you play too many video games And Mokuba proceeded to turn on the TV.  
  
Ren swiftly moved her fingers across the controls. Some hi-tech new gadget called Shamhun 2. Apparently, you have to collect all the bones and other ingredients for some spell before the Wee Woo made a volcano blow up. She never was any good at these games. Oh well. She was reluctant to admit that she had been badly beaten, and even more so to admit Mokuba had only gotten this game yester day. She would admit though, that this game was somewhat entrancing. She now understood why Mokuba wasted so much of his free time on them. She would still show him better things to do.  
  
Mokuba starred at the TV as Ren slowly and unwillingly drifted off to sleep on this peace of heaven her brother called a couch. Suddenly, she shot her eyes open, remembering Mokuba was not allowed to stay up too late. The glowing neon numbers in the digital clock read 10:00 pm. She breathed a sigh of relief. She almost had let him stay up too late. She then ushered him upstairs and into his room.  
  
With Mokuba securely locked in his room, Ren now had a job to do. She was weary, but she needed to concentrate. Her brother would surely stay up late. Oh well. At least she was lucky enough to be watching over him here, in this bountiful home, instead of in her small apartment, and here she would be able to help him if he gets in trouble. She sighed, falling back onto the couch, and focusing her mind on him.  
  
Poor brother. She saw his clear picture in her mind, and his pain echoed through her. He was exhausted, and longing for a good rest, but that could never be done. He sat, typing away, leaning over his laptop, desperate to finish this up and be able to rest. Somehow, she was able to stay awake a watch over him as long as he was up, and she then fell asleep on the couch, too tired to make the long journey up the stairs.  
  
As her eyes fluttered open, the shining face of Mokuba startled her. His raven hair was newly combed, and his eyes were alight with happiness. "What do you want Mokuba, and what time is it?" Ren asked. She hadn't gotten as much sleep as she wanted, but oh well, she never did. She pushed her self up, ready to go change as soon as she figured out the young boy's request. "I just want to go out for a day. We could go bowling, or skating, or see a movie, or go to the arcade. Or,...." Mokuba began to rattle off various ideas for activities. Is this what he was like without sugar? Man, this kid needed some exorcise. After arguing with himself for a few minuets, and finally settling on skating, Mokuba ran upstairs to get dressed, Ren followed suit, preparing for the day.  
  
Ren ruffled through her various outfits, getting a nice pair of black track pants and a crimson shirt. Why most of her clothes were crimson she did not know, even her hair was the color. She just liked the color, that was the only way to explain it. The color of blood. She didn't like the fact that it was morbid. Rather, it seemed sophisticated, deep and thoughtful, intelligent. She slipped on the loose clothes, and picked up skates, ready to drag the ambitious child to the rink.  
  
Ren sped down the lane, her hair flowing behind her, both her and Mokuba laughing as he tried to keep up. She hadn't had this much fun in quite a while. Mokuba stumbled and fell, a bit new at this, and Ren turned around to go help him up. As she offered her hand to the kid, she noticed someone. A boy, staring at her from the entrance to the rink. Just standing there, not doing anything. His skin was pale, with an evil smirk on his face. He had a thin face, and green hair that come over his forehead. His well- behaved hair shadowed his eyes. His eyes. There was something about them, something so cold, heartless, it made Ren gasp. Her eyes, her brother's eyes, were cold and determined, but they weren't like this. Not at all like this. Those eyes, they were so familiar, something about them. 


	3. Your Past Most Immportant

Mokuba looked up at Ren curiously, wondering why she had gasped. Suddenly, she began pulling him up. "Come Mokuba, we need to leave." And she pulled him out the door.  
  
"What's wrong Ren, we could have stayed longer." Nothing Mokuba-kun, nothing." She said in a worried voice. Fear shone in her eyes, and Mokuba thought it best to leave her alone. A look of panic was stricken across her face as they climbed in big brothers limo, and she ordered driver to take them home immediately.  
  
Swiftly Ren set up a video game for Mokuba to play in the top floor of the house, in the back, through a twisting hallway. It was hypocritical, because she didn't like him playing so many video games, but she needed him to be quiet, and far away from the impending danger that awaited them. She locked all the doors in the mansion; preparing for what she knew was coming. The one person that was after her. The one person that could benefit from her ability to watch over her dearest brother, and the one person that could steal it. She made sure that all windows were locked. She then walked back through the house to check on Mokuba. He was gone.  
  
The window was shattered, and the video game was still beeping away. There were no signs of struggle, except, there was a single chair kicked over in the back of the room, and a silent scream seemed to reverberate through the walls.  
  
Then, she saw it. A scrap of white in the corner. She ran over to pick it up. In bold black print on the flawless white surface read, 'Noah and Gozaburo Kaiba, Kaiba Corp'. Her crimson eyes narrowed.  
  
Without thought she jumped from the broken window, leaving long lines of blood on her pale skin in the process. Her striped face stung as she sped from the speed of the wind as she fell, causing her to wince. Spotting a tree branch, she grabbed it, scraping her hands. She swung up, landing on top of the branch, crouched, and looking around.  
  
Then she spotted him. That blue-green hair would stick out anywhere. Her stepbrother. The demon spawn of her brother's stepfather, Gozaburo. The evil man who made her brother as cold as he was. She launched her self from the branch and landed on the child.  
  
He struggled with all his might, wiggling under her weight. He gasped and attempted to wriggle free. Managing to pry himself from under his older sisters weight, he stood up, glaring at her, and she returning the hatred.  
  
"What did you do with Mokuba-kun?" She roared. Her eyes flamed, and suddenly, the younger child seemed calm, and a smirk played along his face. "Nothing of your concern, only making sure my father can return to the empire he was ripped from, the one he build with his bare hands, the one that your brother pulled from it's rightful place and turned it into a company for children's toys." Gozaburo. How could he be alive? She remembered so well. That was the moment she had been blessed, the moment she saw her brother, watched over him, every single moment. She remembered so vividly the look of terror on Gozaburo's face. She hardness in her brothers eyes that day, as if finally ending his and Mokuba's torture turned him to stone. Suddenly, a sense of dread filled her.  
  
Her mind warped over to Tokyo, to focus on Seto-chan. The boy was riding in the back of a limo, still bent over a laptop, eyes unmoving on the task in front of him. His fingers swiftly moved over the cold black keyboard. A gunshot rang out, and the tinted window shattered, sending shards of glass everywhere. Crimson blood spurted everywhere as Seto gasped and fell backward, warm sticky blood slowly staining his suit.  
  
Seto-Chan's pain echoed through her as she fell backwards. Her breathing was labored as she struggled to get up. Noah just laughed. The same cold chuckle that once echoed from Gozaburo's lips, as if he enjoyed his siblings pain. There was a malicious glint in his eyes, showing no mercy. Finally, Ren gave in, and let herself fall to the ground, desperate to find a way to help her brothers.  
  
Seto blinked, his entire world going hazy. Darkness loomed in front of him, pulling him into a black hole that would not relinquish its hold. He clenched his teeth and struggled to keep together, to keep alive. For Mokuba-kun's sake. His shining face popped into his mind through the blackness. His raven hair whipping in the wind, wearing a large smile on his face. Seto grasped to it, anything to keep him here. Seemingly from a distance, Seto heard shouting. Someone lifted him up, resulting in a pain worse than he had ever imagined. Seto flickered open his eyes and moved his hand over the gaping hole in his side.  
  
Ren Then saw him. Mokuba-kun stood by a tree a few feet away. She managed to get up, swaying a few times, and made a move to go to him, but Noah wouldn't let her. "Don't you see big sister. My father may be gone, but his blood still runs in my veins. I shall have my rightful control over Kaiba Corp. My father, Seto's stepfather, will have his revenge through me, and I shall be the ruler of the greatest technological empire in the world."  
  
Ren leaned against a tree, looking at Mokuba. Suddenly, he seemed to look at her with a new meaning, and rushed toward her, but was blocked by Noah. "Oh no child, you are my key. Only with you in my hold will your brother hand over his puny company. I cannot afford to lose you."  
  
Suddenly Mokuba recognized her. He unlocked a memory of years gone past. Her crimson hair hung over his face and her voice echoed in sadness. "Goodbye, dear brothers." Before he was dragged away by the cold-hearted Gozaburo. Mokuba struggled to get free from this demons hold. Ren saw the recognition in his face And she moved toward him, but tripped over her own feet and fell, the ground tilting in her gaze. Her eyes slipped in and out of focus and she reached out her hand to her brother. Mokuba just sat, staring, hoping his big sister would be all right.  
  
Seto's eyes slowly opened. He was being sped on a cart through the hospital. Loud, confusing voiced sped around him. From out of nowhere, one voice stood in his head, one that was not coming from anyone in the room. A beautiful, melodious voice flowed smooth as honey through his mind. "Brother, help us. You're our only hope. The one you care about most is at risk. The enemy with the strongest and purest connection with you is here, and only you can stop him."  
  
A strong hand was places upon the young CEO's midsection. A pain that could have fueled the fires of hell erupted inside him, and he struggled for breath. Dark faces leaned over him, and a blinding light appeared above. Quickly, he was lifted onto a cold metal bed, and someone appeared with a scalpel and tweezers. Again, his skin was sliced open with accuracy, and the stainless steel arm descended into him. Fitting snugly around the deadly bead, the unknown doctor tugged, and the bullet came loose, along with a fresh surge of blood. Quickly, a needle was injected into his skin and tugged through the gaping hole left inside him, stitching up the wound put there by his most deadly enemy.  
  
Ren's mortal breath escaped her lungs and the world lurched about under her skin. Her mouth opened wide, inhaling all oxygen she could take in. She tried desperately to reach her brother through the mind link that he did not know existed. She pleaded for help, trying to stretch the thin cable that always kept them together. Warping and twisting the rope, trying to make it larger all the time, so that she could get through to her brother, to save every one of their hides.  
  
Slowly the pain ebbed away and the honey smooth voice grew clearer. It seemed so familiar, so trustworthy, something that he needed more desperately than anything else. He clinged to the voice, hoping that it would be the last thing he heard if he were to die.  
  
As the last of the crippling agony melted away, Seto felt a light tug. His vision was still blurry, and he could barely move. He simply let it come, the thing that was pulling him from this reality, for what could he do about it. His time would come, for what could he do to stop fate, and what could he do to change the past, as long as Mokuba's happiness was retained.  
  
Seto let himself be washed away to wherever he was going to. Maybe heaven, maybe hell. Who knows? He simply quietly rested as he was pulled through a long dark tunnel, with no end in sight. There was no white light at the end, no portal with strange symbols circling a halo of white. Simply endless darkness that was making him increasingly dizzy. All of a sudden, he hurtled against a wall and landed with an "oomph!" on a forest floor.  
  
Seto rubbed his sore head and looked around. A short green haired child stood in front of him, a child who bore a great resemblance to himself. Behind him, Mokuba cowered, his raven hair shining in the afternoon sun. A girl with crimson hair and eyes lay in the ground, clenching her teeth in agony, concentrating on something severe. Seto recognized her. It was the babysitter he had hired for Mokuba. Seto saw the look on Mokuba's face. Fear loomed inside his navy blue eyes. How could she have done this to him? He would have his lawyers all over her as soon as this was over with. Suddenly, a shrill cackle snapped Seto back into reality.  
  
"Well, I see you're here big brother. What a wonderful surprise. Now I don't have to go get you for you to sign the forms." Noah said with a sneer. "You see Seto, I'm going to be the new head of Kaiba Corp, and what a wonderful leader I will be." The odd haired boy said with a smirk on his face. "Never!" Seto said with a growl, still confused as to what was going on. "Who are you, and what do you want with Mokuba?" "Well dear brother, he will aid me in, persuading you to hand over Kaiba Corp to me, the rightful owner of the respectable business you turned into a toy factory." Noah said with a jeering voice. Seto's eyes widened in shock. "Brother, what do you mean, brother? My only brother is Mokuba. How dare you try to pollute my family with your filth!" "Well, I guess your right," Noah's sneering voice retained. "You're not technically my brother, but every one around you is bound together by a very strong force. Look into Ren's eyes. Tell me what you see."  
  
For reason unknown Seto complied, turning his gaze to the red haired girl, struggling to retain her life. Her eyes lurched open to look into his. The endless void of blood, of crimson life shocked him, such contrast to her ivory skin. He looked to them for a moment before a wave of memories overtook him, and he realized just how important she was.  
  
He saw her, on a small rickety swing set outside the orphanage, as a young girl, laughing and giggling in happiness. He saw her, using much more forceful methods than he, giving a boy who had been picking on Mokuba for a while a bloody nose. He remembered the many games of chess and duel monsters they had shared, she always winning the later. Finally, her saw her hair hanging limp and the grief in her eyes as she said her final goodbye, as he and Mokuba were taken away with Gozaburo. Why did he just now know of this, had he blocked it out, as to not grieve over a life left behind. That was not important right now. What was was how he had gotten here.  
  
"Oh, I see your confused dear Seto. Well, you see, Ren is your sister, and your guardian. For how did you get here you ask? Simple. Ren used the mind link you to have, that she usually used to watch over you, to send you through space to here, so she may have had a chance to escape. But, unfortunately, all that is for not.  
  
Noah handed a fine black pen, engraved with gold hieroglyphs, to Seto, along with a single sheet of paper. "Sign here Seto, or you will lose Mokuba forever." "Seto, don't!" Ren managed to blurt out before falling to the ground again. Mokuba struggled to get out of Noah's hold. His eyes were squinted and he struggled to escape. Accidentally, mind you, his foot reached the back of Noah's knee, making him lose his concentration for a moment to say ouch, and Mokuba took his chance. He crawled out from Noah's grasp and ran to Seto. He took the paper in hand and, swiftly, ripped it in two. 


End file.
